Seal Shadow
Seal Shadow is an amoeba-themed Shadow Creep that appears in Power Rangers TQG. Character History This Shadow Creep has been going around his Dark Station, hitting the civilians with his Stamp Gloves, which makes them unmotivated & lazy, & had done it to nearly everyone. When fighting the Train Quantum Guardians, using the Branding Iron Rod, he managed to hit Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 square in the face with his special stamp, prompting the other Train Quantum Guardians to take him out. When Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 tried to keep his right hand occupied, he reveals he can have both hands be stamps & hits the blue Train Quantum Guardian in the chin with it, then avoids Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 & Ranger 5's slide attack, but not Ranger 3's, who then tried to attack Seal Shadow, only for the Creep to hit the side of her head with one of his hands in retaliation. He then retreats with a limp from Ranger 3's earlier attack, snarling. Seal Shadow eventually finds another victim & stamps a salary man, using the darkness he emitted to mend his wound. He then runs into Irv & Rosa, & the two Train Quantum Guardians proceed to demolish the Creep with the Tunnel Ax emitting train tracks & Rosa using her Imagination to make herself into a Kendama Girl after grabbing them, using her body to bash into Seal Shadow's. When the Creep rushed in at Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4, he & Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 quickly TransMorphed, allowing Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 to pull Ranger 4 to safety, but not before the Train Quantum Guardian knocked the Creep down. This allowed Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 to spin Ranger 4 around rapidly, before cracking the Tunnel Ax forward, sending Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 feet-first onto Seal Shadow's hands, destroying his seals, freeing everyone suppressed by his stamp marks, including the other Train Quantum Guardians. Enraged at what they had done to his hands, Seal Shadow threw fireballs from his destroyed seal stumps, only to be blocked by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1's rail track from the Rail Slasher. Further seething, he tried to bring out his branding iron weapon, only for that to get busted thanks to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2's shots with the Platform Blaster. Forming the Train Quantum Cannon, Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 suggests Ranger 5 be the shooter, who then imagines the Rainbow Rush be in the form of a rubber stamp that crushes Seal Shadow to a paper-like level, & explodes. Not done yet, the Shadow Creep then enlarges himself with his branding iron restored, getting the Train Quantum Guardians to summon the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord. He lands some good hits in, until Rosa gets the idea of using the Car Carrier Trainzord, forming the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord: Car Carrier Mode. When Seal Shadow charged at the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, the Megazord simply threw a single punch, sending the enlarged monster flying. Once he was down, Ranger 5 then combines her ninja movie-inspired Imagination power the Car Carrier Dash into the Imagination Car Shuriken attack, destroying Seal Shadow for good. Personality Profile *ID Number: 805-7 *Station Building Location: Sun Road *Motif: Stamp *Height: 200 cm (44.0m: giant) *Weight: 188 kg (413.6t: giant) Powers & Abilities Arsenal Notes See Also *Seal Shadow - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Monster Category:Shadow Creeps